Everything and All Things Shield
by BelieveInTheShield - RSD
Summary: If you are a fan of The Shield or Roman, Seth and Dean and are a writer for fanfiction, then this is for you.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone,

If you thought that this was a story then I'm sorry, but this is not. I decided to do this because I have a lot of different ideas for stories involving the Shield members and I thought that I would share it with you wonderful people. My prompts or ideas will not feature OCs or heavily on OC. Mostly just on The Shield members Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose.

Rules:

Each chapter will be a new prompt or idea. As long as the main pairing and prompt is kept, feel free to write whatever else you want to be added to this story except Ocs and as minimum of divas as possible. No adding anyone to the Shield. (For example, If the story has the pairing of Roman/Seth then feel free to give Dean his on love interests; just not Ocs. It could be a diva or a superstar. Just don't make it all about them.)

Most stories and pairings will be slash however there will be a few that won't be.

Anyone can take on idea or more. If someone has already taken an idea feel free to us it also as in everyone story should be different and their own. No ones writing should be the same. So using the same plot should not hurt your story.

A prompt will have the main pairing and whether this prompt could be used as a one shot or multi chapter. (For example if it's a one shot then there is only enough info for a one shot, but if you feel that you could expand it then feel free to do so. However, if a story is multi chapter, then it will only work with at least more than 3 long chapters. And if a prompt has both one shot and multi chapter then you can choose which one you want.)

Lastly please leave a comment about which prompt you will be using. If you have any questions then don't be afraid to ask. Thanks and enjoy. Please no bad comments. This is only my ideas. If you don't like it then you don't have to read it or write it.


	2. Prompt 1

Pairing: Colby/Joe or Roman/Seth

One Shot or Multi Chapter

Jon is best friends with both Colby and Joe, and is happy that they all get a chance to be within the group The Shield after they are called up to the main roster. However, Colby and Joe are bitter enemies and are always fighting. Jon feels as if he is being torn between both of his bestfriends and demands that they get to know each other. As Colby and Joe begin to bond, feelings start to develop.


	3. Prompt 2

Pairing: Dean/Roman/Seth

One Shot

One boring evening Dean, Seth and Roman decides to play truth and dare in their hotel room. The truth and dares starts off innocently butslowly turns into something sexy. Dean has a plan to force Roman and Seth to realize their feelings for each other by daring them to kiss and to do other sexual favors that Dean joins into. Ending with a hot scene between all 3 shield members. (Should build a little slowly as the truth and dares get even more intense.)


	4. Prompt 3

Pairing: Roman/Seth

One Shot or Multi Chapter

Roman and Seth have been having an affair with each other since meeting in 2010 at FCW even though Roman has a fiancée and a daughter and Seth has a long term girlfriend. Dean doesn't even know now that they are in The Shield. They share private moments whenever they are alone. When no one is watching Roman and Seth, they are all over each other, sharing very hot moments together. I imagine shower scenes, car scenes, locker rooms, the hotel while Dean is sleeping or in the shower and more. However, they are eventually caught by Dean who had no idea and has to find a way to deal with this new change without it affecting his friendship with them.


	5. Prompt 4

Pairing: Roman/Seth

One Shot or Multi Chapter

After drinking at a bar, Roman and Seth wakes up in the same bed naked with no memory of what happened, but they can guess. Afterwards Roman tries to avoid Seth and denies his feelings. Seth is determined to get Roman to admit his feelings for him.


	6. Prompt 5

Pairing: Seth/Roman Dean/Phil

Multi Chapter

Characters:

Seth Rollins: 16

Roman Reigns: 17

Dean Ambrose: 17

Phil Brooks: 18

Seth Rollins and Phil Brooks are half brothers. Phil lives with Seth, their mother, younger brother and sister and Seth's dad, who Phil doesn't like. Dean Ambrose is Seth best friend from childhood. And Roman Reigns is the star football player. Phil is a senior in High School while Roman, Seth and Dean are juniors.

Seth has had the hugest crush on Roman since freshman years and Dean teases him about it constantly. However, Roman is seen as a rich popular football player and is not know for his kindness. But no one really knows Roman because he is actual a really sweet person once you get to know him. And Seth finds this out after he is forced to tutor Roman when his grades began slipping. Seth however finds out that Roman is being over worked and allows him to stay at his house doing the afternoon to relax under the pretense of studying. This allows them to start getting closer. Seth begins to realize that Roman is in more trouble than he thinks when Roman starts showing up with bruises that doesn't seem to come from him playing football. Seth discovers that Roman's father is beating him and vows to help the guy that he has fallen in love with.

Meanwhile, Dean is sneaking behind Seth's back and having and an affair with Phil. Phil is the type of person that is very hot and cold. He pushes Dean away to only crave for him later. They are stuck in a bitter power struggle with their on again off again relationship. However, Dean is unable to let Phil go because he is the only good thing in his life along with Seth. Dean doesn't have any family, but his alcoholic mother who doesn't care about him.


	7. Prompt 6

Pairing: Roman/Seth

One Shot

Roman and Seth get trapped in a dark room in a deserted part of the arena. Seth has been angry with Roman lately so Roman is determined to find out why. Getting tired of Roman asking him why he's angry, Seth kisses Roman for the first time and they proceed to have sex.


	8. Prompt 7

Pairing: None (All Shield members are only Friends)

Multi Chapter

This is going to be a bit of sad story; a lot of angst. One rainy evening, Roman's fiancée is killed in a car accident. Seth and Dean being the caring friends they are, make a vow to take care of Roman and his daughter. Roman closes himself off to the world and refuses to deal with his feelings or try to move on. He isn't able to even take care of his own daughter. Seth is the only one who can get through to him leaving Dean most of the time to try and cheer up a sad 5 year old, which is out of his element. Causing not only Roman, his daughter but also Dean to look for help from Seth; who has to choose to be a part of this new family or to start a family with his long term girlfriend. (Seth picks his friends.) This will be a journey to show how 3 men and a girl becomes a family.


	9. Prompt 8

Pairing: Roman/Dean/Seth

Multi Chapter

When Dean started at FCW he meets Roman who he instantly liked so they started having sex. Then not too long after Dean meets Seth and they too fell into bed together. Now Dean has been dating Roman and Seth for about a year and a half, and Roma & Seth doesn't know that Dean is dating them both. However, after The Shield is formed they soon find out. Dean convinces them both to stay in this threesome relationship and live together in a three bedroom house/apartment.

Roman & Seth had a misunderstanding years ago when the met in FCW and haven't liked each other since. Usually Dean only has sex with one of them at a time. After the constant fighting between his two lovers, Dean takes a trip back to his hometown without them. Roman and Seth feeling bad about putting Dean in the middle decides to get to know each other; however, they end up falling in love. When Dean comes back, the two feel guilty about their feelings because they still love Dean. Dean wanting them to get closer ask for a threesome, not realizing that he is only pushing them closer than even he knows. Roman and Seth carry on a secret relationship behind Dean's back and once Dean finds out, he feels left out and questions his relationship with the two.


	10. Prompt 9

Pairing: Roman/Seth

One Shot

Roman and Seth have been friends with benefits since their FCW days. No one knows about it including Dean. However, Seth has fallen in love with Roman and wants more. Seth's feelings are so clear that Dean discovers their secret and agrees to help Seth win Roman's heart.


	11. Prompt 10

Pairing: None

Multi Chapter

Phil Brooks finds out that his alcoholic father has another son by a different woman, and he has a half brother named Colby Lopez. Colby wants to get to know his brother so he comes on the road with him. But getting to know Phil isn't the easies job since Phil doesn't really want to have anything to do with him. However, feeling pressured, Phil allows Colby to come on the road with him.

Phil is the mentor to two up and rising superstars in the WWE; Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. Not wanting to deal with Colby he tends to dump him off on Roman and Dean. But that's ok, because Colby instantly bonds with them. Roman is the type of guy who tends to try to take care of Seth and tries to cheer him up when he's depressed; while, Dean is more stand offish, but friendly. Watching Roman and Dean train, Seth takes an interest in wrestling. So Roman and Dean vows to teach Seth how to wrestle, even if Phil doesn't approve. Will the love of wrestling bring two brothers together?


	12. Prompt 11

Pairing: None

On Shot

Roman's childhood best friend comes to visit, causing Seth to become jealous. Dean tries to cheer him up and tells him that Roman would never dump them for someone else. However, Seth is convinced that he is losing his best friend.


	13. Prompt 12

Pairing: Roman/Seth

Multi Chapter

The Rollins decided that they would like to help an unfortunate child so they become foster parents, despite the fact that they already have a son (Seth Rollins, 15 years old) and a daughter (12 years old). Seth doesn't really want some boy his age moving into his home. He doesn't need friends because he has Dean Ambrose (15 years old), who has been his best friend since they were in preschool.

Seth's first impression of Roman Reigns (16 years old) is that he is weird because he's soo quit. However, once Seth gets to know Roman he begins to fall in love with him. But Seth isn't the only one because The Rollins wants to adopt Roman into their family. Not wanting to give up each other, Roman and Seth keep their relationship secret with some help from Dean who just wants his friends to be happy.


	14. Prompt 13

Pairing: Roman/Seth Dean/Cameron

Multi Chapter

Roman and Seth are the perfect couple. They are very loving towards eachother, they never fight and they are like eachothers other half. Dean and Cameron are jealous of their close relationship and wish that they could be like them. But Roman and Seth aren't the perfect couple. Whenever they are in public or at work, Roman becomes someone else. Roman doesn't want anyone knowing that he is gay and dating Seth.

When they are in public, Roman is cold towards Seth; but is very caring, warm and genital in private. Seth loves Roman, but doesn't know how long he can take it. He loves Roman and wants to be with Roman no matter if they are in private or in the public's eye. Does Roman love Seth enough to bring their love to the light? Or will Roman lose Seth in the end?


	15. Prompt 14

Pairing: None (All of The Shield members are friends)

Multi Chapter

Roman, Seth and Dean are stranded and forced to stay in this creepy town with an even creepier hotel. Although both have a reason to be creepy, it just happens to be Halloween. Seth starts noticing weird things happening inside of the hotel, but when he tells Roman and Dean they believe that he is just easily scared. However, as people start to disappear and murders starts occur within the hotel; Roman, Seth and Dean are desperate to escape this town. But it won't be easy, as there seems to be a dark force that will not let them leave without a fight. Roman, Seth and Dean can only count on each other and refuse to leave without one of their teammates. Will The Hounds of Justice escape alive? And exactly what is going on in this hotel?


	16. Prompt 15

Pairing: Joe/Colby/Jon

Multi Chapter

Setting: 2006 Before Tyler Black became Seth Rollins, before Jon Moxley became Dean Ambrose and Joe Anoa'i became Roman Reigns.

Age:

Joe Anoa'i: 21

Jonathan Good: 20

Colby Lopez: 20

Joe's football career didn't go as well as he thought that it would, so he turns to his second choose wrestling. Instead of joining FCW right away he has to work his way up on the Indy scene. Roman is very green in his wrestling ability and is paired with two wrestlers who will help him as they tour the world with this small independent wrestling company. And the two wrestlers are Jon who debut in 2004 and Colby who debut in 2005. Seth is instantly drawn to Joe and offers any help that Joe might want. He is very eager to please when it comes to Joe. The wrestlers bond over their journey of owning their craft and working their way to the WWE main roster to later becoming The Shield.


	17. Prompt 16

Pairing: Roman/Seth

One Shot

Seth is openly gay and he finds his best friend Roman just too temping. He knows that Roman isn't into guys, but Seth knows that some guy will end up being Roman's first experience. So decided that it should be him; Seth sets out to find a way to leer his best friend into his bed.


	18. Prompt 17

Pairing: None (All Shield Members Are Friends)

One Shot or Multi Chapter

Genre: Humor

The Shield, Team Hell No, 3MB, The Usos, Prime Time Players, and The Wyatt Family all join Dr. Shelby in a team therapy exercises. They will play such games dealing with trusting your partner and How well do you know you partner etc. The Shield wins everything because they know everything about each other and get alone well. They never fight and always agree with each other. It gets so bad that the others teams begin to hate them more and more because of how annoying their bromance is. In the end the teams decide to try to come together to attack The Shield, but they manage to escape.


	19. Prompt 18

Pairing: Roman/Seth/Dean

Multi Chapter

One beautiful Saturday morning when The Shield members Roman, Seth and Dean have the weekend off from wrestling, they decide to rent a boat and to spend the day out on the water. Their trip starts off perfect as they enjoy the peaceful waters. But things takes a turn for the worse when an unsuspected storm roles in. They are unable to get out of the storm and before they know it their boat crash onto an island.

Once the storm is over the Shield members search the island to find out that it's deserted. With no one knowing the exact path that the guys took the search isn't going well. Meanwhile; Roman, Seth and Dean must find a way to survive on this island. Also with the only human contact being with each other; feelings start to develop between each member.

How long can they survive on this deserted island? Will anyone ever find them? Will their love for eachother keep them sane?


	20. Prompt 19

Pairing: Roman/Dean/Seth

Multi Chapter

One night couple Roman and Dean finds themselves driving in the wrong part of town and sees a male hooker (Seth) being beaten and raped by a few men. So they pull over and scare the men off. They help a broken Seth and offers to take him to the hospital. But Seth begs them not to because he will get in trouble.

Roman and Dean knowing that Seth needs help takes him to their home and takes care of him; calling in a doctor (who is a friend of theirs) to give him medical attention. Roman and Dean refuse to let Seth leave while he's still hurt and determines that he will stay with them until he gets better.

However, while Roman and Dean are taking care of Seth, feelings start to develop between all three men. Can Roman and Dean save Seth from his tragic life?


	21. Prompt 20

Pairing: Roman/Seth/Dean

Two Shot

(They decide to use alias names Joe is Roman, Colby is Seth and Jon is Dean.)

Roman needs money quickly to buy food and baby supplies since he lost his job. Seth and Dean offers him money for spending the night with them. Roman is desperate, so he agrees. He tells his girlfriend that he is filling in for someone's night job. He goes to Seth and Dean's house and has hot passionate sex with them all night.

The Next morning, Roman figures that now that Seth and Dean got what they wanted from him that they would just kick him out. However, that doesn't happen. They fix him breakfast and they all have a nice morning together. Once Roman leaves, he returns home with food and baby supplies. He never tells his girlfriend the truth, but as they cuddle with their baby; Roman wonders if he will see Seth and Dean again someday.


	22. Prompt 21

Pairing: Roman/Seth

Multi Chapter

One night Roman is out at a bar celebrating a win with his college football teammates. When he ends up having too much to drink he goes home with a guy and they have sex. The next morning Roman leaves without waking his bed mate (hoping that he will never see him again) and goes home to his girlfriend. You see Roman isn't into guys; atleast that's what he always thought.

However, years later Roman is paired with his one night stand in a group called The Shield after he joins WWE. This is Roman's first time seeing Seth since that night. Roman believes that he isn't gay, but he can't help but to be drawn to Seth. And Seth seems to want something from Roman. How will Roman and Seth co-exist within The Shield? Will Roman be forced to realize something about himself all of these years later? How will things work out for the members of The Shield?


	23. Prompt 22

Pairing: Roman/Seth/Dean

One Shot or Multi Chapter

Roman is an ex football player who needs money and is desperate, so he gets into the porn industry when a director offers him a job. There he meets Seth and Dean; a couple on screen and off. Roman has never been with a man and considers himself straight. But having to perform in different sex scenes with two of the hottest guys in the industry, he begins to question just how straight he really is. Seth and Dean take an instant liking to Roman and doesn't mind bringing him into their exclusive relationship.


	24. Prompt 23

Pairing: None (All Shield Member are Friends)

Multi Chapter

This story will tell us the hardship that Joe went through while working his way up in the company.

Everyone believes that because Joe didn't have to work his way on the Indy scene to get to the WWE, that he had it easy. But it wasn't a picnic surviving his time in FCW; with people who were jealous and bitter. It's a good thing that he has a great friend like Colby to watch his back and help him when he needed it. Then later Jon; when he arrived in FCW and join there little group.


End file.
